A device having this embodiment is known from DE 10 2006 006 679 A1. Steering gears for motor vehicles are generally sealed with respect to the surrounding area by way of bellows in the region of the connection of a toothed rack to tie rods.
One problem exists that bellows can be damaged, for example by animal bites, impact from rocks, tools or other negative influences, whereby the entire steering system is no longer sealed with respect to the surroundings. As a result, moisture and water can penetrate into the steering gear. If the damaged site is not located at the lowest point of the steering gear, the penetrating water will not drain automatically, but rather collects in the interior of the steering housing. However, the water that has penetrated is damaging to the operating elements of the steering gear and can even result in malfunctions.
It has therefore already been proposed in DE 10 2006 006 679 A1 to provide a device at the lowest point of the housing of the steering gear, the device being provided with a closure element and an operating element, at least one of the properties of which changes after coming in contact with a liquid, for example water, so that after cooperation of the operating element with the closure element, the closure element exposes an opening through which the liquid, which is water, can drain from the interior of the steering housing.
So as to change the properties of the operating element, by way of which the at least one opening is exposed, it has been proposed, for example, for the operating element to increase the volume thereof, thereby pushing the closure element out of the previously closed opening.
Another solution that has been proposed is for the operating element to destroy the closure element or for the operating element to dissolve on its own. The at least one opening has also been exposed in these two instances.
However, it has been found that the operating element, in particular if this is a water-soluble element, may also respond when extreme atmospheric moisture is present, such as that which may occur during vehicle tests, for example, whereby inadvertent opening of the valve may result.